Into The Moon Light
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Aria and Jason are mated for life. Literally. But when one Ezra Fitz shows up, that could all change. T&M mixed ratings.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolves mate forever. Well most do. Jason and Aria, for instance, were supposed to. But when a change of events happens, a major faux pa erupts that whole theory.**

Aria stared hungrily at the full moon. She could already feel her body changing, contorting to fit the monthly state she was required to meet. A thick moan ripped from her chest as she felt her skin tightening. It was pain and pleasure in an extremely powerful mix.

She began to pant and let out short breaths as she bent back, arching her chest towards the cratered circle in the sky. With one more teeth clenching, toe curling, mind numbing rip it had happened. She looked down into the moon lit creek to which she had scampered.

She was no longer the well endowed, black haired teenager she had been only moments ago. She was now a silver, yet hauntingly beautiful, wolf. Her yellow eyes peered back at her and she motioned her snout towards the luminous beauty above her, letting out an ear splitting bellow.

It was mere seconds before Jason was at her side. His brown\blond shaggy fur mussed around him and even in wolf form his green eyes were still the most beautiful things she had ever seen. They nipped playfully at each other's neck before bounding off into the thick brush.

_Across town_

Ezra Fitz slammed down a twenty, more than covering the three Heinekens he had knocked back. He was barely drunk but he had no time. He could already feel the changes pulling him away. He wouldn't kill someone on purpose, but if he were around any of these bar flies when he transitioned, it would happen. As he treaded out he glanced down at his aching arm, realizing as he saw the talons beginning to push out from his nails it was happening NOW.

He jogged away into the thick forests behind the bar. As he tore his clothes off, finding no release form the fire inside of him, he began to scrape his nails and push his fingers harshly against his skin. This was the worst part. When it wouldn't happen fast enough and he was left with the maddening feeling of tight skin and swelling muscles raged him out of his mind. This was the reason he tried to drink himself into a coma every full moon. Why he cursed his father every day of his life. Why he could never find happiness.

_Deeper in the forest_

Aria ran through the woods, blood still on her teeth from the rabbit herself and Jason had just devoured. She let out a wolfly cackle as she noticed Jason was behind her. _Keep up! _She thought to him. _You're just faster because you're younger!_ He shot back. She smiled internally. She was a good mile in front of him and would have made it further is she hadn't stopped mid stride. She slowed, even moving slightly behind a tree as she took in the scene in front of her. A naked man was crumpled in the meadow before her. She was so deep into the thick woods she was surprised he had even found his way here. It became obvious why he had though.

Scream after scream ripped from the mans throat. He arched every point of his body up towards the moon. Aria watched in a mix of enthusiasm and astoundment as she watched the strange man morph into a black wolf, much like herself only much bigger. The wolf bowed his head into the soft, cool grass.

Even though it had only felt like seconds, it must have been much longer because Jason was suddenly at her side. _Leave him, he's not part of our pack. _

Aria looked up at him. _I think he's lost. We should help him._

_No, Aria._

She clenched her teeth. As demeaning as it was and as much as she truly hated it, when they were in wolf form Jason's law was word. That was a law amongst all wolves. They were mates, and Jason was the male. She glared at him and sashayed past him as he gave a final look at the black wolf, still a crumpled lump, and followed her. They ran for hours before falling asleep near the cherry blossom orchid near the ocean side.

Aria's eyes fluttered open as she inhaled the subtle sweet scent of the woods around her. She felt Jason's strong arm over her naked body as she glanced up at the airy, lavender sky. She smiled, looking down at her pale, hairless arms and her wavy, navel length black hair. Jason's arm tighten slightly around her, signaling he was awake. "You are so beautiful." he whispered against her back, sending shivers along her spine.

"When I'm not a wolf." She smiled sadly.

He propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, "Whenever. When you're a wolf . . ." he bent down and kissed her bare shoulder, "And when you're a human." She smiled as he picked a small pink petal from her hair. She would have been content to stay here all day, but she had school today, yay, and had to get home.

"Will you help me find my clothes?" Aria laughed. Jason smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, helping her up. They had been together so long, nudity no longer bothered them, but Aria still felt slightly shy that somehow someone would see them. When they got to Aria's pile of clothes, Aria's phone alerted her that it was seven a.m. she let out a grunt.

"My car's near the train tracks; I'll come get you when I find my pants." He smiled. Aria bent up and gave him a soft kiss on the neck before jogging off to find the jeep. He got to her soon. Sometimes he seemed faster in human form that wolf.

"Y'know my dad is going to be pissed when he realizes I didn't get home last night." She giggled.

Jason laughed, "He'll live. He knows I can take care of you."

"I think . . ." she laughed, putting her hand on his upper thigh, "That's what he's pissed about." Jason just smirked and pulled up her hand, giving it a gentle kiss as he began driving. Across The Universe, the Fiona Apple version, came on as the car started and Aria began singing along to it.

"You're the only person I know who can make her actually sound good." Jason sighed, weaving around the busy streets to Aria's house.

"Fiona's okay. She has major balls to take on a Beatles song – you can't deny that." Aria pointed out, popping her stiff joints.

Aria's house came into view and Jason pulled up to the garage door. "Am I picking you up after school?" He asked as she hopped out.

"Nah. We're getting a new teacher and Hanna heard from a little bird that he's a babe so she's probably going to make us all pull an all nighter with her to dissect him." Aria giggled. She came around the front of the jeep to give Jason a deep kiss before running off into her house. "Love you." She smiled.

"Love you more, Cher." Jason had Cajun roots and threw different words around at times because he knew Aria loved it. He didn't pull away till she was inside the house. "Late night with Jason?" Her father commented, coffee in hand.

"Daddy, nothing happened. You know he makes it better." He knew what she meant. She had gotten the gene from him. "He's really good to me, daddy. You know that. You've seen how he protects me at pack outings."

Byron shook his head, "I know, baby. I just don't like seeing you grow up." Aria smirked at him as she ran upstairs. Once the door was shut, she stripped from her clothes and dug her phone from the skirt pocket and left in on the vanity table. Aria debated having a shower but decided deodorant and perfume would have to do till later. She raked though her closet and decided on some skinny jeans and her lavender spaghetti strap to the gathered at the waist, then flowed out like a waterfall of sheath. It went well with her moonstone necklace, which was the only thing that would stop her from being an all out freak over the next couple days.

Another think about being a werewolf? The libido was a huge pain in the ass. Basically for about three days after the full moon, you want to fuck anything that moves. Unless you have a moonstone. It's a milky white mineral that, for whatever reason, can harbor energy. Jason had gotten it for her after the first time she turned. "Trust me . . ." he had said. "You don't want to be without this."

She thought he had been being weirdly possessive. Until she left it at school one day. One day was all it took, and thank god that one day had been a Sunday. She had spent all day locked in her room doing everything she could to relieve the endless torment.

Aria shook her head at the memory and clasped the stone around her neck. She felt the difference immediately, even though she hadn't even known it had begun. She immediately felt cooler and even a little . . . cleaner. She jammed several things into her bag and grabbed her white scandals, running down her stairs barefoot. "Bye Mom, Dad . . . Where's Mike?" She noticed her little brother's absence immediately. Ella and Byron looked at each other and I knew.

"No . . ." I whispered. They nodded. It had happened. He had turned. Not that she particularly liked her brother, but she did love him, and she didn't want that burden on him. But what was done was done. "He upstairs?" She asked.

Ella nodded, "We're gonna keep him home a few days, it's . . . harder for boys."

"Well, at least he has a pierced ear. I can grab him a moonstone earring before school if you want." Aria remembered having to all but sedate Jason to get him a piercing. Up until that moment he had worn this gaudy wrist-bandish monstrosity. "You look like a wanna-be back street boy." She had said, convincing him to toss it.

Byron got 2 fifties from his wallet and passed it to her. "You can use the change to get yourself something, too."

"Thanks dad, love you both." She pecked each of their cheeks and left. Aria noticed she had a while before school started and grabbed a coffee from the Starbucks drive through before driving to Dances With Wolves, the freaky occult store several blocks from the school.

"Mandy, pop the bubbly, there's a new howler in our midsts." She smiled at the sales clerk. Mandy was a sixty year old practitioner of sanitaria as well as a werewolves daughter who somehow had missed the gene, but she had serviced the family for years.

She smirked, "Poor baby. What he need?" she had a thick Brazilian accent which, to all the small minded Rosewood-ies, made her even less credible. Aria often felt bad for the family friend.

"I need a moonstone earring for him but make it cheap because I want some stuff, too and I only have a $100." Mandy smiled and dug around her drawer.

"Cheapest one I have is forty dollars." She pulled out a medium sized square stone stud. Say that five times fast.

Aria smiled, "Perfect. I'm going to look around really quick." She twirled the stud in her fingers as she looked around. Suddenly something caught her eye. But it wasn't jewelry, or candles, or newt perfume. It was the man from the woods.

**Please REVIEWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's body shuddered with a disturbingly unfamiliar feeling. This man, this strange man was the same black wolf she had seen some eight hours ago in the density of the Rosewood Pines.

"Hello, handsome boy. What you look for 'round here? Not seen you before!" Mandy exclaimed. The man smiled. Aria was staring quite hard. He hadn't noticed her yet, she couldn't see his eyes.

He was dressed prim in a tailored pair of grey, linen slacks, a crisp shirt with lovely lavender hues that, oddly, matched Aria's blouse, and a grey linen vest to match. His thick, black hair in boyish curls around his strong face and jaw. "I'm new to the area and hear tell that you cater to the needs of a . . . special few?" mortal, non lycanthropic daughter born to a Brazilian pack leader? It lead many to question her true lineage, yet her reputation sated peoples curiosity.

"I thought-a those eyes looked familiar. You are the boy of-"

"Yes" the man looked down, jaw clenched and obviously agitated by something. "Ezra"What a beautiful name? Aria thought. "I hate to be so brash, but i'm in quite a hurry and need a moonstone. In the form of a men's ring would be best."

Mandy quickly produced a gorgeously crafted platinum band centered with a moonstone that alone looked to be of several thousand dollars. It looked like something a king of a world that didn't really exist would wear. It was far to . . . fantastical. Ezra's eyes glazed over it. "You . . .?"

"Aye", Mandy smiled, "Your papa were a dear friend of mine in our youths. I'll spare you the details of how this came into my possession but now you'a come 'round here . . . fine time it be in yours, you think?" She placed it in his hand, closing it with her small, brown hands. "Now, go do whats got you busy, boy. Be not a stranger if yeh know whats best for ya." she winked as he smiled a departing glance.

Aria exhaled, realizing for the first time that she had been holding her breath. "Who . . . who is he?"

Mandy's smile dropped. "Don't be so nosy, you. Don't you have school or sump tin'?"

Aria blushed and handed Mandy a fifty for the earring, which she pushed away. "Take it, baby. A present for dah boy. Go buy yourself some of that Sephora you be so in love with." she chuckled, leaning over to kiss Aria on the cheek and all but pushing her out the door.

Eight minutes and two Kidney Theives songs later, Aria skipped up the steps of Rosewood High, half of her caramel macchiato still trucking. She needed her calcium strong to head the next few days. Her three beautiful best friends were huddled by her locker, waiting. "Hey baby cakes, why are you so late?" Hanna smiled. "Starbucks calling" Aria laughed nervously. Even these three girls who she could honestly say she trusted with her lives didn't know her secret. It was beyond dangerous. "Wellllll", Hannah continued, "We're all eagerly awaiting the unveiling of our new English teacher."

"Yeah, and Hanna has ten bucks that he's blonde." Spencer snorted.

Emily scoffed, "Like twenty something blonde guys even know what books are, let alone want to teach an English class." Spencer and Em joined each other in equally dirty laughter.

"Yeah . . . unless he's smarter than the average bear and is strolling for some young pu-"

"Hanna!" Aria swatted her overly sexual bestie. Hannah just giggled and grabbed Aria around the shoulders as they all entered what was formerly known as Mrs. Mulligan's Senior AP Lit classroom.

"So how is Jason?" Emily asked. Aria smiled, thinking of her mate. "He's good. Staying busy." Aria was always very vague when it came to Jason. The less details the better.

All of a sudden a powerful tremor ran through Aria's body. Her petite nose wiggled and she turned quickly, leaning into the scent before she could realize what she was doing. Her big eyes landed on the cause of this reaction. The same strange, man . . . Ezra . . . stood in the doorway of the droll classroom. He inhaled sharply, returning the same unusual behavior as Aria. Thousands of images raced through Aria's mind. A large, black wolf and its small silver counterpart chasing, running and morphing into two naked, beautiful beings. A portrait of physical and emotional passion. An indescribable sense of unity. In a microsecond everything had changed.

**I'm sorry this was so short I'll try and write some more soon! I know this wasn't as good as chapter one but i wrote it at three am and I'm still getting my sea legs back. It's been like four years since I wrote the first chapter. Please write a review if you have ideas or think I should rewrite this chapter and how! Thank you!**


End file.
